Batman (Crisis on Two Earths)
Batman is a playable character in Injustice:Crisis On Two Earths. he is voiced by kevin conroy and is classified as a gadget user. History Batman's history has undergone various revisions, both minor and major. Few elements of the character's history have remained constant. Scholars William Uricchio and Roberta E. Pearson noted in the early 1990s, "Unlike some fictional characters, the Batman has no primary urtext set in a specific period, but has rather existed in a plethora of equally valid texts constantly appearing over more than five decades." The central fixed event in the Batman stories is the character's origin story. As a little boy, Bruce Wayne is shocked to see his parents, the physician Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha Wayne, being murdered by a mugger in front of his very eyes. This drives him to fight crime in Gotham City as Batman. Pearson and Uricchio also noted beyond the origin story and such events as the introduction of Robin, "Until recently, the fixed and occurring and hence, canonized, events have been few in number," a situation altered by an increased effort by later Batman editors such as Dennis O'Neil to ensure consistency and continuity between stories. Powers and Abilites *'Indomitable Will:' He has no known superhuman powers, but he does have an extreme, almost superhuman "force of will". *'Intimidation:' It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Superman fear Batman. *'Expert Inquisitor:' Batman is adept in the use of interrogation techniques, employing anything from law enforcement methods to outright torture. *'Peak Human Conditioning:' Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, The Batman represented the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever competed. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and coordination are at the peak of human potential. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He had mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Wayne abstains entirely from drinking alcohol, though he presented Bruce Wayne, his alter ego, as a borderline alcoholic (he created this illusion by drinking ginger ale and pretending it was champagne). Batman's refusal to drink was directly linked to keeping his body in its absolute best. Bruce Wayne, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. :*''Peak Human Strength: He can break steel chains and cuffs, support a ceiling that weighed over 1000lbs, bent steel metal bars with his hands. Batman even punched a SWAT officer through a brick wall. He utilizes his strength/power so effectively, that a near-meta such as Deathstroke comments that Batman "hits harder than most beings with superhuman strength." During his exercise regimes, Batman regularly bench-presses at least 1000Ibs. :*Peak Human Reflexes: Batman's reflexes are practically superhuman. :*Peak Human Speed: He can run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. :*Peak Human Endurance: His endurance was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity is so great that he can hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. :*Peak Human Agility: His agility is greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement is Parkour which he learned in France and uses it to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. He is capable of completing a triple somersault. *'Expert Acrobat:' Proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics, to the peak of human ability. *'Master Martial Artist:' Batman is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. He trained in the US for various martial arts for 10 years. He has mastered 127 styles of martial arts including Muay Thai,Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Kendo, Fencing,Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat,Chin Na, Hokuto Shinken, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi,Kung Fu, Kenpo, and Karate. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Kickboxing, Karate, Boxing, Jujitsu, and Ninjitsu. :*Weapon Master: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. He is an exceptional swordsman as evident in his fight with Ra's al Ghul, his proficiency in Jui Jitsu can proclaim his swordsmanship skill. Proficient with most melee weapons due to his mastery ofOkinawan Kobudo. He was trained and became proficient in all arms. He soon learned expanded melee weapon techniques and he has learned expanded weapon/device sciences. He still practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, though he prefers unarmed combat. :*Master of Stealth: His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. :*Expert Marksman: Due in part to his training in Ninjitsu, Batman almost never misses his targets, 9/10 times he's successful. *'Genius Intellect:' (Batman's IQ is possibly well over 200) Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. :*Polymath: He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He has learned Forensic, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supers; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. :*'Master Detective:' He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at any conclusions with a fraction of the data. :*'Multi-Lingual:' He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, and possibly more. :*'Master Strategist:' He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Justice League and the Outsiders. :*'Escapologist:' He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. :*'Crack Pilot:' Has been seen flying the various versions of the Batplanes with ease and flying a helicopter. :*'Expert Tracker:' Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-eyed Brotherhood, among others). :*Master of Disguise: Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. Has further learned Expanded Disguise techniques by the time he was 26. Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Ragman, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey,Lester Krutz, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk, and Mr. Fledermaus. :*Expert Mechanic and Driver: Batman is proficient at combat driving. He has also pioneered improved vehicle designs. In addition, he has been trained and is proficient in basic vehicular operations. Gameplay Intro/Outro Intro:Batman comes flying into the arena and stands up. Outro: Batman throws a batarang to your chest. he faces the screen as the batarang tazes the opponent. Character Trait: Batman is able Throw multiple batrangs stunning the opponent. Super Move The Darker Knight:Batman throws a batarang to your knee. he then attaches his bat-claw on you and activates his jet's flying towards you pulling you in the air and releases you making you slam tot he ground. Role In Story '''Batman' is a superhero and a member of the Justice League. The exact details of his early superhero career are unknown but it is safe to assume that it is the same as his New Earth counterpart. Batman and the Justice League were finishing the construction of their new Watchtower, which would serve as the Justice League's headquarters. However, Batman recieves a message about Lex Luthor being captured by the Metropolis Police Department, which he then passes to Superman. It is later revealed that Luthorrecently captured comes from a parallel Earth, as the Luthor the Justice League is familiar with is still imprisoned at Stryker's Island. The Justice League takes Luthor to the Watchtower, where he explains that the Earth he comes from has been conquered by the Crime Syndicate, a villanous analogue of the Justice League. Luthor was the leader of his world's Justice League, but the Syndicate systematically destroyed its members, until only Luthor remained. The only thing keeping the Syndicate in check is the threat of a nuclear response. He has come to the Justice League's Earth to ask them for help in saving his world. Although the Justice League has trouble accepting Luthor's story, they agree to help him, except for Batman, who argues that the League is spread too thin for the problems of their own world, let alone Luthor's. As the Justice League goes to Luthor's world, Batman continues the construction of the Watchtower alone. Suddenly, the Watchover is attacked by a group of Made Men led by Superwoman, Wonder Woman's evil counterpart. At first, Batman confronts the intruders with a suit of powered armor, but after Superwoman wrecks it, Batman uses the Watchtower's teleporter to summon a group of heroes (Aquaman, Black Canary, Black Lightning,Firestorm and Red Tornado) to fight them. As the heroes defend the Watchtower from the Made Men, Batman follows Superwoman and watches her finding a mysterious device hidden in the Watchtower. She and her lieutenant Captain Super return to their dimension and Batman follows them. As Captain Super delivers the device to the Crime Syndicate, Superwoman continues attacking Batman, breaking one of his ribs. However, Batman tricks her into inhaling a large amount of anesthetic gas, knocking her out. Batman regroups with the Justice League, asking Luthor about the device he hid on the Watchtower. Luthor explains that the device is a Quantum Trigger, an essential component to a bomb the Syndicate is building. The bomb is powerful enoguh to destroy Earth, and the Syndicate intends to use it as an equalizer to the nuclear threat. When Superman asks why did Luthor not just destroy the device, Luthor replies that the device is pure energy, therefore, it cannot be destroyed. The League resolves to stop the Syndicate once and for all. The League infiltrates the Syndicate's headquarters in the moonbase, with a captured Superwoman in tow. Although the League reaches the bomb, the Syndicate discovers them and a fight breaks out, with Batman attackingOwlman, his villanous analogue. However, Owlman takes the completed bomb to an alternate universe. To follow him, Batman convinces Johnny Quick, Flash's evil counterpart, uses his speed to eventually match the temporal vibration with the vibration of his own molecules, opening another portal to the alternate universe so that Batman can engage Owlman. Batman arrives at Earth-Prime, the source of all Earths across the multiverse. Owlman explains that his plan is to destroy Earth-Prime, therefore destroying all life in the universe, as he believes that the existence of multiple Earths render free will meaningless and nothing he does can possibly matter. During their struggle, Batman and Owlman prove to be mental equals, but Owlman is the superior fighter. Outwitting Owlman at the last second, Batman sends him and the bomb to an unhabited Earth, saving the multiverse. As Batman returns to the Crime Syndicate Earth, Johnny Quick dies after the vibrating caused him to age rapidly. Batman had anticipated that, which is the real motive behind claiming Flash was too slow to open the portal. Also, the remaining Crime Syndicate members are arrested by the U.S. Marines, personally led by President Slade Wilson. Afterwards, the Justice League returns to their dimension, but not before President Wilson thanks them for saving their world. At the Watchtower, Superman and Batman consider expanding the League with the heroes Batman summoned earlier to defend the Watchtower from the Syndicate. Ending Batman Had Defeated The Ignorant Copy of Superman. He went to seek owlman and did,They fought but only one took the winning. Batman! he had captured and locked owl man and stole the dimension traveler,to go back to Earth-1 and seek his duties as the dark Knight. but had left behind a small feeling of Superwoman,when leaving. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes